


Ask for something else (Can’t shake this feeling)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 4 - On a dare, Feels, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Trapped In A Closet, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Why did he thought it was such a good idea?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Ask for something else (Can’t shake this feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as 'The author has Zero self-control and didn't knew how to blend the two prompts so they wrote two fics instead'

Buck was two seconds about to bang his head against the wall and it was all Josh’s fault, because ‘seven minutes in heaven’? Seriously? What were they, twelve? But of course, he couldn’t use that argument to explain why it was such a horrible idea to enter in that closet, because it was Eddie and he who agreed to play in the first place. Buck was hoping to win some new blackmail material for his sister, and maybe he had one or two beers more than necessary, and it never crossed for his mind the possibility of being _him_ the one that would end in the closet with Eddie, from all people.

For fuck’s sake, they were adults, they had, like, responsibilities. Eddie had a kid! Why did he thought it was such a good idea?

It didn’t help that Eddie had been acting weird all night, since he picked him up from his house that afternoon so they could arrive together to Josh’s party. Eddie had been giving him side glances and squirming uncomfortably around him all night, and at first he didn’t mind at all, because his friend was sometimes like that, you know? A little too much from the other side of awkward. But as the night progressed he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off with them and Eddie wasn’t planning to tell him.

It made him feel… bad? Buck didn’t know how to feel. And now they were trapped in Josh’s closet – ha – for a stupid dare, facing each other awkwardly, while trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Buck was going to puke.

It all came to an end by the fourth time Eddie squirmed to a side, very obviously trying to get further from him. Buck wasn’t able to hold a snort, which made Eddie send a very confused glare in his direction.

“What?” he asked, a frowning opening his way to his face.

“Nothing.” He replied, trying to not sound too snappy and failing spectacularly.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh, so you want to know now?”

“ _Buck_.”

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” Buck mumbled “You’re the one who has been ignoring me all night.”

Buck knew when he saw the flash of guilt in Eddie’s eyes that his friend knew exactly what he was talking about. “Buck…”

“It’s – If you didn’t want to come you should’ve told me, Eddie. I wouldn’t have insisted.”

“I wanted to come, I _want_ to be here, why would you…?”

“ _Ignoring_ me, Eddie. You’ve been ignoring me all night.”

“Alright.”  
  


They were silence for a while longer, and Buck was trying to decide if it was worthy forget all about that night and pretend that nothing had happened when their friends finally opened the door, when Eddie let out a long suffering sigh and held his hand out for Buck to grab them, just like he usually did when they were arguing and he wanted to make things better.

Buck held it, because he was weak.

“I know – I know I’ve been acting off with you, and I’m sorry. It’s just that, early when I was still in home? I was talking to Pepa and she pointed a couple of things I wasn’t all that ready to hear in that precise moment.”

“And those things… concern me?”

Eddie hesitated for a second “Yes,” he said, at the end “Things about… our relationship, and how it affects Chris’ life.”

Buck felt a cold wave coming down his spine, erasing any last of his previous drunkenness. Eddie couldn’t be saying what he thought he was saying, right? Because he wouldn’t be able to deal with it, he loved him and Chris too much to be asked out of their lives, it would destroy Buck.

“She told me that I haven’t been fair with you, all this time,” Eddie continue, oblivious of Buck’s inner turmoil “I rely too much on you, Buck, and at the end of the day you have to go back to an empty home, having fullfied Chris’ and mine necessities, having giving us all your care, and your time. It isn’t fair for you, especially because until this morning I didn’t even thought that I would be able to ask for something else.”

“I… I don’t understand.” Buck mumbled, confused. What the hell was Eddie talking about? Was he really going to ask him to get away from his life? It was something else?

Eddie cleared his throat, and for a second Buck felt bad for being so impatient. Words never had been Eddie’s forte, and it made him feel a bit selfish to be so desperate for answers that his friend was obviously struggling to give him.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’ve been selfish, Buck, and that I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can stop,” Eddie said “I want you in our lives, I _need_ you in them, and I now that someday, you’re going to wake up and feel like look somewhere else, for something else, but in the meantime, I would like to stay with you, to be part of your life. I’m sorry because I need you to be part of Chris life as much as I need you to be part of mine, because I love you, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

Buck looked at him with his mouth hanging open, the shock clear in his face “Let me get this straight,” he babbled “You’ve been acting like an idiot all night because you had a heart to heart with Pepa that somehow made you realize that you are apparently in love with me?”

“Yes.”

Buck didn’t think it, he launched over Eddie and pushed him against the closet wall, hard, so hard in fact that it took them a whole ass second to catch their breath, and then he leaned down and clashed their lips together, devouring Eddie’s mouth in a heartfelt kiss. Buck let his hands run all over his friend’s body, enjoy the soft edges of the muscles his clothes were doing little job to hide. Thought it took him a second, Eddie wasted no time catching up with him, wrapping his arms around him and pushing their bodies together, gasping when their chests collided firmly against the other. Eddie took the time to pull up Buck’s shirt, exposing the soft skin of his back and letting his fingers ran all over it, occasionally using his nails to leave marks.

They were so engrossed in one another that didn’t notice when their seven minutes ended, and didn’t heard Josh voice coming from the other side of the door, and _especially_ didn’t heard Maddie saying that she was going to open the door, nor her startled squeak when she – and probably everyone in the room, to be honest – noticed what exactly was happening.

“You’re going to clean everything, _everything_ when you finish!” Josh was yelling, but neither of them paid him any attention. Being the closest one to the door, Buck stretched a hand to get a hold of the doorknob and used it to pull back the door and close it, protecting them from prying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a kudo and maybe a comment.
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)


End file.
